For many individuals, the ease with which footwear can be put on and taken off is important. As a result, some individuals avoid certain footwear if it is difficult to put on or take off. Cowboy boots and Wellington-type boots are examples of footwear that is sometimes difficult to put on or take off. If the shaft (sometimes referred to as the quarter) of the boot has a large diameter, it is easier to get in and out of the boot, but the shaft may then be so large that it is difficult to have a pant leg fit over the shaft. Alternately, if the shaft has a narrower diameter, a pant leg can fit over the shaft, but it is difficult to put the boot on and take it off. In particular, with a standard or narrow diameter shaft, it may be difficult for an individual to manipulate the foot through the “turn” between the shaft and the shell or base of the boot. Zippers and other features may be added to such footwear, but these features frequently compromise aesthetics and materially increase manufacturing expenses.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide footwear with an expandable entry and exit system. Such a system should facilitate entry and exit from the footwear, while maintaining desirable aesthetics and avoiding expensive manufacturing processes.